A wide variety of biological processes involves complex cellular communication mechanisms. One of the primary means of continual exchange of information between cells and their internal and external environments is via the secretion and specific binding of peptide growth factors. Growth factors exert pleiotropic effects and play important roles in oncogenesis and the development of multicellular organisms regulating cell growth, differentiation and migration. Many of these factors mediate their effects by binding to specific cell surface receptors. The ligand-activated receptors start an enzymatic signal transduction cascade from the cell membrane to the cell nucleus, resulting in specific gene regulation and diverse cellular responses.
Protein Kinases
One of the key biochemical mechanisms of signal transduction involves the reversible phosphorylation of proteins, which enables regulation of the activity of mature proteins by altering their structure and function.
Protein kinases (“PKs”) are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of hydroxy groups on tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins. The consequences of this seemingly simple activity are staggering; cell growth, differentiation and proliferation; e.g., virtually all aspects of cell life in one way or another depend on PK activity. Furthermore, abnormal PK activity has been related to a host of disorders, ranging from relatively non-life threatening diseases such as psoriasis to extremely virulent diseases such as glioblastoma.
The kinases fall largely into two groups, those specific for phosphorylating serine and threonine, and those specific for phosphorylating tyrosine. Some kinases, referred to as “dual specificity” kinases, are able to phosphorylate tyrosine as well as serine/threonine residues.
Protein kinases can also be characterized by their location within the cell. Some kinases are transmembrane receptor proteins capable of binding ligands external to the cell membrane. Binding the ligands alters the receptor protein kinase's catalytic activity. Others are non-receptor proteins lacking a transmembrane domain and yet others are ecto-kinases that have a catalytic domain on the extracellular (ecto) portion of a transmembrane protein or which are secreted as soluble extracellular proteins.
Many kinases are involved in regulatory cascades where their substrates may include other kinases whose activities are regulated by their phosphorylation state. Thus, activity of a downstream effector is modulated by phosphorylation resulting from activation of the pathway.
Receptor protein tyrosine kinases (RPTKs) are a subclass of transmembrane-spanning receptors endowed with intrinsic, ligand-stimulatable tyrosine kinase activity. RPTK activity is tightly controlled. When mutated or altered structurally, RPTKs can become potent oncoproteins, causing cellular transformation. In principle, for all RPTKs involved in cancer, oncogenic deregulation results from relief or perturbation of one or several of the auto-control mechanisms that ensure the normal repression of catalytic domains. More than half of the known RPTKs have been repeatedly found in either mutated or overexpressed forms associated with human malignancies (including sporadic cases; Blume-Jensen et al., 2001). RPTK overexpression leads to constitutive kinase activation by increasing the concentration of dimers. Examples are Neu/ErbB2 and epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), which are often amplified in breast and lung carcinomas and the fibroblast growth factors (FGFR) associated with skeletal and proliferative disorders (Blume-Jensen et al., 2001).
Fibroblast Growth Factors
Normal growth, as well as tissue repair and remodeling, require specific and delicate control of activating growth factors and their receptors. Fibroblast Growth Factors (FGFs) constitute a family of over twenty structurally related polypeptides that are developmentally regulated and expressed in a wide variety of tissues. FGFs stimulate proliferation, cell migration and differentiation and play a major role in skeletal and limb development, wound healing, tissue repair, hematopoiesis, angiogenesis, and tumorigenesis (reviewed in Ornitz and Itoh, 2001).
The biological action of FGFs is mediated by specific cell surface receptors belonging to the RPTK family of protein kinases. These proteins consist of an extracellular ligand binding domain, a single transmembrane domain and an intracellular tyrosine kinase domain which undergoes phosphorylation upon binding of FGF. The FGF receptor (FGFR) extracellular region contains three immunoglobulin-like (Ig-like) loops or domains (D1, D2 and D3), an acidic box, and a heparin binding domain. Five FGFR genes that encode for multiple receptor protein variants have been identified to date.
Another major class of cell surface binding sites includes binding sites for heparan sulfate proteoglycans (HSPG) that are required for high affinity interaction and activation of all members of the FGF family. Tissue-specific expression of heparan sulfate structural variants confer ligand-receptor specificity and activity of FGFs.
FGFR-Related Disease
Recent discoveries show that a growing number of skeletal abnormalities, including achondroplasia, the most common form of human dwarfism, result from mutations in FGFRs. Specific point mutations in different domains of FGFR3 are associated with autosomal dominant human skeletal disorders including hypochondroplasia, severe achondroplasia with developmental delay and acanthosis nigricans (SADDAN) and thanatophoric dysplasia (TD) (Cappellen et al., 1999; Webster et al., 1997; Tavormina et al., 1999). FGFR3 mutations have also been described in two craniosynostosis phenotypes: Muenke coronal craniosynostosis (Bellus et al., 1996; Muenke et al., 1997) and Crouzon syndrome with acanthosis nigricans (Meyers et al., 1995). Crouzon syndrome is associated with specific point mutations in FGFR2 and both familial and sporadic forms of Pfeiffer syndrome are associated with mutations in FGFR1 and FGFR2 (Galvin et al., 1996; Schell et al., 1995). Mutations in FGFRs result in constitutive activation of the mutated receptors and increased receptor protein tyrosine kinase activity, rendering cells and tissue unable to differentiate. Specifically, the achondroplasia mutation results in enhanced stability of the mutated receptor, dissociating receptor activation from down-regulation, leading to restrained chondrocyte maturation and bone growth inhibition (reviewed in Vajo et al., 2000).
There is accumulating evidence for mutations activating FGFR3 in various types of cancer. Constitutively activated FGFR3 in a large proportion of two common epithelial cancers, bladder and cervix, as well as in multiple myeloma, is the first evidence of an oncogenic role for FGFR3 in carcinomas. FGFR3 currently appears to be the most frequently mutated oncogene in bladder cancer where it is mutated in almost 50% of the cases and in about 70% of cases having recurrent superficial bladder tumors (Cappellen, et al, 1999; van Rhijn, et al, 2001; Billerey, et al, 2001). FGFR3 mutations are seen in 15-20% of multiple myeloma cases where point mutations that cause constitutive activation directly contribute to tumor development and progression (Chesi, et al, 1997; Plowright, et al, 2000, Ronchetti, et al, 2001).
In this context, the consequences of FGFR3 signaling appear to be cell type-specific. In chondrocytes, FGFR3 hyperactivation results in growth inhibition (reviewed in Ornitz, 2001), whereas in the myeloma cell it contributes to tumor progression (Chesi et al., 2001).
In view of the link between RPTK-related cellular activities and a number of human disorders various strategies have been employed to target the receptors and/or their variants for therapy. Some of these have involved biomimetic approaches using large molecules patterned on those involved in the cellular processes, e.g., mutant ligands (U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,849); soluble receptors and antibodies (WO 94/10202, U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,219); RNA ligands (U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,015) and tyrosine kinase inhibitors (WO 94/14808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992).
Antibody Therapy
The search for new therapies to treat cancer and other diseases associated with growth factors and their corresponding cell surface receptors has resulted in the development of humanized antibodies capable of inhibiting receptor function. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,942,602 and 6,365,157 disclose monoclonal antibodies specific for the HER2/neu and VEGF receptors, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,301 discloses a chimeric, humanized monoclonal antibody that binds to the extracellular domain of VEGF and neutralizes ligand-dependent activation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,632 discloses a method for producing an antibody to a FGFR and a monoclonal antibody to FGFR that blocks binding of fibroblast growth factor to said fibroblast growth factor receptor sequences.
There remains an unmet need for highly selective molecules capable of blocking aberrant constitutive receptor protein tyrosine kinase activity, in particular FGFR activity, thereby addressing the clinical manifestations associated with the above-mentioned mutations, and modulating various biological functions.
Citation of any document herein is not intended as an admission that such document is pertinent prior art, or considered material to the patentability of any claim of the present application. Any statement as to content or a date of any document is based on the information available to applicant at the time of filing and does not constitute an admission as to the correctness of such a statement.